oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
The Eyes of Glouphrie
Official description Walkthrough |items= * 1 mud rune * 1 maple logs * 1 oak logs * A hammer * A saw * A pestle and mortar * A knife * A bucket of sap (use knife on evergreen tree with empty bucket in inventory) |kills= * Evil creatures - 1 LP (x6) }} (Bottom Centre), King Healthorg (Top Centre), Hazelmere (Right), and Oaknock (Left) facing the Goblins]] Travel to the Gnome Stronghold and go the South-west corner where there is a cave - it's directly west of the bank there. Talk to Brimstail in the cave. Investigate everything in next room, particularly the machine that's there. Do not use a right click option, you must receive the quest messages to continue. Talk to Brimstail again, and he will tell you to go and talk to Hazelmere. Hazelmere is located on the island chain east of Yanille. There is also a fairy ring directly beside his hut, code CLS. Speak to Hazelmere; he will get inside your mind, after which you will be able to communicate with him. Hazelmere will ask you to clear your mind and think of nothing, so he can show you his memories of the Gnomish History. A long cut scene will follow showing the Battle of Atarisundri, and Glouphrie with the Gnome king. Hazelmere will then give you a Violet Pentagon for the machine. Go back to Brimstail where you will see a smaller cut scene where the machine you examined earlier will be damaged by a saboteur. You will need several items to repair the machine. *1 Maple logs *1 Oak logs *1 Mud rune (grind this with a Pestle and mortar) *1 Bucket of sap (use a Knife with an evergreen tree or a regular tree with an empty bucket in the inventory) *Use the Bucket of sap with the ground mud rune and you will get some magic glue! *1 Hammer *1 Saw Take all these items to the machine to repair it, you repair the machine by grinding the mud rune with the pestle and mortar. This gets you ground mud runes. Mix the ground mud runes with the bucket of sap. Mixing the runes with the sap will give you magic glue. Use this on the machine and it will automatically take all of the other needed items out of your inventory. Machine fixed! Talk to Brimstail and get all of the crystals from him. It is also important to know that if you don't have enough disks, talk to Brimstail again for more,(it is recommended that you ask him for disks a few times to save time on not exchanging disks when you can most likely get from him) Now then, you will have to start the machine - this is fairly complex and the numbers are different for everybody. Therefore you have to solve this mostly yourself. However, it's fairly easy. To the west side is a chart showing the values of each colour, they are: *Red: 1 *Orange: 2 *Yellow: 3 *Green: 4 *Blue: 5 *Indigo: 6 *Violet: 7 The value is multiplied by the number of sides that each crystal has: *Circle has 1 side *Triangle has 3 sides *Square has 4 sides *Pentagon has 5 sides. So for an example: *Example 1: a red square is worth 4 points (1 * 4) *Example 2: a violet circle is worth 7 points (7 * 1) *Example 3: a green triangle is worth 12 points (4 * 3) There is a token exchanger on the right hand side which allows you to insert various tokens and change them for others of the same value. You must exchange a minimum value of around 20 each time, but you may exchange a single token for many other lower valued tokens if its value is high enough. You will always receive the same value back, in different tokens. If you can't use or don't like the tokens offered to you, you can press the double grey arrows again and you may get a different combination of tokens. The numbers are different for everyone. As a general strategy, try and get the smaller numbers. Any violet pentagons or similar should just be exchanged for ones of a lower value. The first section is easy, where just the case must be unlocked—only a single correct token to do this. The second section requires 6 separate tokens adding up to 3 different numbers. The first one must be hit exactly. The second must be hit via a combination of two tokens, and the third via a combination of three tokens. You can speak again to Brimstail to receive more tokens, as the original amount won't be sufficient to unlock and repair the machine. Note: The bug with the puzzle has now been fixed,according to Mod James H. http://services.runescape.com/m=forum/a=135/forums.ws?20,21,940,61120782,goto,12 Once you have unlocked the machine, speak to Brimstail again. The once "cute" creatures are now "evil" creatures. Brimstail will tell you to speak to King Narnode. Talk to the King, he will tell you to kill all the spies - the evil creatures. There are six creatures in total, and they have only 1 life point each. Note: To save time, you may kill the evil creatures before talking to the King. *One by King Narnode. *One at the top of the Grand Tree by the prison. *One by Brimstail. *One by spirit tree. *One by giant tortoises northwest of the Grand Tree. (north from the swamp) *One by main gate. Note: If you cannot find the creature in Brimstail's cave look all over the different floors of the grand tree or just in front of it, or may be on the ramp south of the Grand Tree, or may be at the front gate of the Tree Gnome Stronghold. Talk to King Narnode again and he will reward you. Rewards *2 Quest points *12,000 experience *2,500 experience *6,000 experience *250 experience *Small crystal seed; you can take it to either Ilfeen the Elf in the Elven Forest or the singing bowl in Brimstail's cave to turn it into a crystal saw. It allows items that require a saw to be made 3 levels above your Construction level. It has only 28 charges; however, the recharge is free. Music unlocked *Brimstail's Scales (only if you have never been inside Brimstail's cave) Required for Completing *The Path of Glouphrie Trivia *"Anima Mundi" is Latin for "the soul of the world". *The crystalline tokens and the puzzle machine are derived from a 1980s game show in the UK called The Adventure Game. The show is based around a futuristic world run by a sentient Aspidistra plant called Rangdo which quivers when it speaks. *Upon searching the Aspidistra plant in Brimstail's cave, you'll receive the message "Gronda! Gronda!", an anagram for "Dragon! Dragon!" which pays extra homage to The Adventure Game. (As all characters on the show had names that were anagrams for Dragon, as they were supposedly dragons who had shape-shifted into humans.) *It's also a possibility that Oaknock's Machine is based off The Colossus, an early British computer used during World War II to crack the Enigma code. *During the flashback scene, if you examine Oaknock it will say "Can he build it? Yes he can!" This is a reference to Bob the Builder, a children's television character and show. *If you have started Monkey Madness, then you will mention Karam's camouflage if talking to Brimstail after the machine has been sabotaged. *When the cute creatures in the Tree Gnome Stronghold change into evil creatures, the one in the Tree Gnome Village stays as a cute creature. This is because the activated machine does not reach the distance to the village. You activate a second machine to reveal its evil self in the sequel, The Path of Glouphrie. *When the true form of the evil creatures is revealed, your character exclaims, "What on earth is that?" Whereas the player would usually say "What on RuneScape is that?" *After completing the quest, if you talk to Juna, your character will say, "...The machine revealed that the cute creatures were actually Arposandran spies! I destroyed them, and King Narnode gave me a crystal seed that belonged to Oaknock the Engineer." *If, by misundrerstanding, you grind up pure essence and add it to the sap instead of mud runes, you will end up with a bucket of weird gloop. *There is a Typo one will encounter when speaking to Brimstail. The player's character will say "It's hard to see what he could misuse light..." Instead of "It's hard to see how he could misuse light..." External links *RuneScape Knowledge Base-The Eyes of Glouphrie Eyes of Glouphrie Category:The Eyes of Glouphrie